Final de Año: Encuentro Afortunado
by Karly666-chan
Summary: Cuando todo está mal y parece no mejorar, siempre hay una luz que llega a ti para iluminar tu camino. Eso le pasó a Naruto Uzumaki, quien aprendió que los finales no siempre son tristes y los comienzos son pequeños accidentes que tienen la mano del destino de su lado. Feliz Año Nuevo.


Hacía tiempo que la inspiración me había abandonado pero mi musa volvió y me regaló este one-shot, espero y les guste.

Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece es de M. Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Otro día de soledad absoluta. Suspiró mientras caminaba con destino a su departamento. El día caía en el horizonte llenando el cielo de hermosos colores purpureas, naranjas y rojos, lástima que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba distraído pero no como siempre, está vez era algo más profundo y complejo en lo que mantenía su mente ocupada: <strong>futuro.<strong>

Que palabra tan fuerte y significante, llena de incertidumbre y aprehensión. Las cosas no habían ido bien para él, últimamente solo se dedicaba a pensar. Sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraban llenos de preguntas y dudas, perdiendo ese brillo tan característico de su persona.

Después de romper con su última novia "formal", no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer a continuación. Si bien no podía quejarse: su carrera era prospera y tenía un gran futuro por delante, sus padres gozaban de gran salud a pesar de estar en sus cincuentas, su padrino lo adoraba, y tenía amigos con los que podía contar, sin embargo, sentía un vacío, como si algo estuviera perdido, como si algo le faltara.

Su vida personal era un desastre, sentimentalmente hablando: **_No se entendía ni a sí mismo._** A pesar de haber roto con Diana, no había sentido nada: ni dolor, pena o desilusión, ni un solo dolor de cabeza o punzada en el pecho… **_Nada_**. Eso era peor, eso significaba que los dos años invertidos en crear su "relación" habían sido infructuosos.

Qué le estaba pasando, se preguntaba. ¿Cómo, después de dos años, no sientes nada cuando te dejan? No quería admitirlo, pero conocía la razón: ella no le atraía, ni le llamaba la atención. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba inmerso en una relación que no tenía pies ni cabeza, a la que, si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera le había dedicado tanto esfuerzo.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro, Diana no era el motivo, porque había pasado lo mismo con exactamente todas sus pasadas relaciones: **_algo estaba mal con él, seguramente_**.

Todas eran gentiles, lindas, hermosas, cariñosas, pero les hacía falta algo, como si la química entre ellos ni existiera, ni un solo vínculo emocional, solamente sexo y, obviamente, no puedes construir una relación que se base en tus instintos más primigenios.

Lo intentaba, de verdad ponía de su parte, pero ellas simplemente no despertaban emociones en él, nada que no fuera puramente pasional o lujurioso. Solamente su cuerpo despertaba, solo eso: no había mariposas en el estómago, ni nerviosismo, ni tampoco ternura… nada.

Se sentía ridículo pensando esas cosas pero, llegaba un momento en que, hasta los hombres, necesitaban algo más que simple placer carnal.

Compañía, por ejemplo, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, con quien poder reír y llorar, pero no había tenido la fortuna de encontrar a alguien y pensaba que ese día jamás llegaría.

Y aquí estaba él, Naruto Uzumaki, caminando como zombie hacia su departamento a unas horas de finalizar el año. Que terrible desgracia, todo era tan extraño que ni ganas tenia de ir a la fiesta que sus padres celebraban cada año este mismo día.

Miró el reloj que adornaba su muñeca: 7.35 PM. Demonios, sí que era tarde y si no aparecía en la reunión, su madre era capaz de venir por él y llevarlo a rastras, mejor evitar la humillación, de por sí ya se encontraba lo deprimido suficiente como para agregarle una pizca de vergüenza a la masa deforme de sensaciones que lo carcomían por dentro.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en su departamento, nada más cerrar la puerta, caminó en dirección al baño, pensando que, tal vez, una ducha lo relajaría un poco y le quitaría el mal humor, pero no fue así: el agua estaba congelada, como era de esperarse en la época de invierno y todo su ser se heló gracias a que olvidó prender el boiler, lo cual solamente logró irritarlo más.<p>

Por lo menos su vestimenta estaba lista sin que Naruto tuviera que buscar. Cada año su madre compraba su traje y el de su padre, era tradición; afortunadamente su madre tenía un gusto exquisito digno de una diseñadora de moda.

Se puso el pantalón, la camisa y el saco y dejo la corbata colgada, no estaba de humor para eso, dejó los dos primeros botones de la camisa abierta, cerró los puños del saco, se calzó unos zapatos negros, tomó las llaves, cartera y celular y segundos después salía del lugar rumbo a la casa de sus padres. Le esperaba un infierno, orquestado por su madre, por supuesto.

Cada año, cuando había asistido a la dichosa fiesta sin pareja, su madre la hacía de casamentera con todas las hijas de sus amigas. Le presentaba a conocidas y trataba de encontrarle pareja, cosa que Naruto detestaba porque la mayoría de esas mujeres eran la vanidad personificada, si bien algunas eran sumamente hermosas, no valía la pena un exterior tan bonito si estaban tan huecas.

Subió a su auto y puso marcha hacia la fiesta a la cual no tenía ganas de asistir.

Treinta minutos después, se encontraba bajando de su auto para encaminarse hacia la magistral puerta de la casa de sus progenitores. Poniendo la sonrisa más falsamente natural que pudo conjurar, avanzó con decisión y poco animo a encontrarse con los señores Uzumaki.

Nada más entrar, unos delgados brazos lo tomaron del cuello apretándolo con tanta fuerza hasta casi sacarle el aire.

-Naruto, cielo, hacía mucho que no te veía, me tenías preocupada. –

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja lo regañó, su madre tenía mucha energía para tener cincuenta años.

- Respóndeme Naruto, porque no me has llamado desde hace cinco días, creí que algo te había pasado, me tenías muy preocupada. –

Naruto casi no podía respirar, mucho menos contestar a sus demandantes preguntas.

-Kushina, suelta al muchacho, como esperas que te responda cuando no tiene aire para hacerlo. – Dijo un rubio al que Naruto era idéntico.

-Me alegro de verte papá, mamá casi me mata, sino fuera por ti, de seguro ya no tuvieran hijo.- Habló con su padre, deliberadamente dejando de lado las cuestiones de su madre, preguntas que no quería contestar.

-Minato, vez como es tu hijo, ignorando a su madre cuando solamente estaba preocupada por su bienestar. – Dijo con lágrimas falsas en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-Mamá, por favor, simplemente estuve muy ocupado en el trabajo eso es todo. –Contestó el rubio menor tratando de callar las dudas de su madre, lo más esquivo posible.

-Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con tu ruptura con Diana. –

-No tiene nada que ver, eso es pasado y ni siquiera iba a funcionar, no sé ni para que acepté salir con ella. – Lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, esperando que sus padres no hubieran escuchado su tonta declaración.

Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó pero eso no fue suficiente para que Naruto se salvara de su madre en modo "cupido".

Para las once y media de la noche Naruto había tenido que sonreír tanto que estaba asqueado, ya no soportaba a todas esas mujeres que le haciéndole comentarios vacíos e insinuaciones para las que no estaba de humor. Necesitaba salir de ahí, **_ya!_**

-Si me disculpan, bellas señoritas, pero necesito saludar a unos amigos, con su permiso. –

Trató de no sonar forzado pero no lo logró y lo lamentó, no quería incomodar a las huéspedes de su madre para ya lo tenían harto, aunque era verdad el final de su comentario, sí quería saludar a unos amigos.

Se alejó de las mujeres para dirigirse hacia una pelirosa de ojos verdes que le sonrió en cuanto lo miró.

-Sakura. –Dijo mientras la abrazaba efusivo pero con cuidado. No quería lastimarla y menos en su estado.

-Naruto, ¿cómo has estado?, he querido saludarte toda la noche pero no te has dejado – regañó levemente.

-Ya sabes como es mi madre, Sakura, especialmente cuando estoy soltero, -Dijo poniendo cara de aburrimiento y hastío total.

La mujer se rió de la cara de compungido del rubio.

-Me alegra verte Naruto, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. –

-Lo sé, Sakura-chan, pero con tu embarazo y los cambios de humor, todavía no me sobrepongo al pellizco que me diste la vez pasada. – dijo sobándose el brazo.

Y era verdad, todavía tenía una marcada violácea donde la pelirosada, enojada porque el rubio no le dio su helado de chocolate, se la cobró casi arrancándole un pedazo de carne.

-Lo lamento Naruto, de verdad, no sé qué me pasó. –Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes Sakura, sé que son tus hormonas y espero no toparme más con ellas. – Dijo para terminar sonriendo zorrunamente.

-Vaya teme, hasta que sonríes como idiota, ya me empezaba a preocupar por verte tan maduro. – La voz del Uchiha no se hizo esperar.

-Si bueno, yo esperaba no verte, pero es ilógico, si tu esposa embarazada esta aquí, aquí debía de estar el teme que no la deja ni a sol ni sombra. – Esto último hizo una pequeña mancha de rosado cubriera las mejillas del Uchiha.

Ahora sí que tenia de que burlarse. Desde que Sakura le había dicho que estaba embarazada la procuraba todavía más celosamente: le hablaba casi cada media hora, la consentía a más no poder y esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del Nuevo integrante de su familia.

Naruto sonrió al verlos juntos, no esperaba ver al Uchiha tan enamorado y mucho menos casado. Sasuke había sido como él: había tenido muchas mujeres de una sola noche y relaciones largas sin sentido. No creía en el amor y pensaba que todo se reducía al dinero y al sexo.

Naruto se alegraba de haberle presentado a Sakura y haber contribuido a que el sueño de Sasuke se hiciera realidad: por fin, en unos tres meses más, tendrían un bebe y con él, el inicio de lo que sería, estaba seguro, una numerosa familia.

-Los dejo, si mi madre me busca díganle que no me han visto. –Pidió.

-Pero Naruto. –Hablo Sakura. – Ya casi es hora del brindis, ¿Te lo perderás? –

-La verdad, ya no me importa, estoy tan harto que necesito mucho aire libre. Si me disculpan, necesito despejarme y llenarme los pulmones de otra cosa que no sea alcohol o perfumes exagerados. –

Se escabulló por la puerta trasera, evadiendo, casi como espía profesional, a la loca de su madre que lo buscaba insistentemente,

Salió y empezó a caminar, sin rumbo, exactamente como en la tarde, solamente que ahora era casi medianoche. Su mirada se perdió, esta vez, en cielo estrellado. ¿Qué le deparaba este año que casi comenzaba?, ojala fuera algo bueno, se dijo.

Estaba harto del vacío en su pecho, de la falta de calor, de no tener amor. Porque todas esas mujeres con las que había estado, nunca lo habían amado, ni siquiera sentían cariño por él, solamente por su gorda billetera y lo que conllevaba el apellido de sus padres.

Empezaba a relajarse, el cielo nocturno, la luna en especial, tenían un influjo conciliador en su persona, amaba el hermoso color de la luna y la paz y quietud que la rodeaba siempre.

Todo se vino abajo cuando los primero fuegos artificiales cubrieron el cielo, opacando la luna, rompiendo su quietud.

Molesto, caminó con mayor rapidez, solamente para estrellarse con un cuerpo pequeño pero proporcionado. Casi tiraba al suelo a una mujer, por no prestar atención. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, la pobre chica no yacía tirada en el suelo.

Volteó hacia abajo, una melena color media noche le dio la bienvenida, un hermoso color brillante y sedoso. Sus brazos la tenían sujeta por su estrecha cintura, razón por la cual no podía verle el rostro. Y, cuando por fin lo logró, se llevó una gran sorpresa: ojos brillantes y color luna le devolvieron la mirada, preciosas gemas que le perforaron el alma, provocando que miles de mariposas aletearan en su estómago.

Y se perdió, pero nadie podía culparlo, porque, frente así, tenía a la mujer más bella que había visto jamás, aunque sonara a cliché. Mejillas sonrosadas y labios carnosos, fue lo que apareció en su campo de visión, cuando ella recobró el equilibrio y, apoyándose de él todavía, trató de ponerse de pie. La mujer, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito, provocando que sus pechos quedaran pegados en Naruto y sus brazos se agarraran con mayor firmeza a su espalda ancha.

-P…perdón. –Su voz era dulce, melodiosa. Impactando directamente en el pecho del rubio.

-No te disculpes. Fue culpa mía. – Fue todo lo que pudo decirle, esa era la pura verdad. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no contestó, solamente escondió el rostro en el cuello de Naruto, roja hasta la raíz. A Naruto le pareció sumamente adorable.

Preocupación fue su siguiente emoción al sentir como los hombros de la chica se sacudían evidenciando que lloraba. ¿La lastimé? Fue el primer pensamiento en la cabeza del rubio. Aunque le parecía poco probable.

Sin importarle que no supiera su nombre o cual era su problema, la acunó en su pecho y la dejó llorar por un largo rato.

-Lo…lo lamento, ya te ensucié la camisa. –Fue lo primero que la mujer le dijo.

Pero era lo último que le importaba a Naruto,

-No te preocupes, tengo más. –le contestó a modo de broma sacando una sonrisa de la bella mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose a los ojos, roto solamente cuando ella se dio cuenta que abraza efusivamente a un desconocido.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, ¿Y el tuyo? –

La mujer dudo, por un instante, pero contestó.

-Hinata.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Amor, ¿Qué haces? –<p>

Una melodiosa voz lo sacó de los recuerdos. La misma hermosa y tierna voz que provocaba a las mariposas en su estómago desde hacía cuatro años.

-Recordaba cómo te conocí. – Le dijo sonriendo zorrunamente, hacienda que la mujer se sonrojara de sobre manera.

Se acercó a ella y la besó como había querido hacerlo ese en el que chocó contra ella, el día en el que el destino le mostró el camino que él creía perdido. Ese día marcó el inicio de una Amistad indestructible:

Su humor mejoró y su vida pareció recuperar el rumbo de nueva cuenta, todo gracias a la misma constante: Hinata.

Ese nuevo inicio de año, charlaron por horas, hasta que el sol empezó su ascenso, intercambiaron números telefónicos y prometieron verse para comer esa misma tarde. Y así fue. Las cenas, se transformaron en salidas al cine, a la heladería, de compras, al museo, a conciertos, incluso Naruto la llevó como acompañante a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre.

Eso provocó habladurías, Sakura quería saber quién era la misteriosa chica con la que salía casi todos los días y la cual el clamaba era solamente su amiga, y Kushina, su madre, no paraba de llamarle al celular para saber los detalles de su nueva "Amistad".

Su Amistad duró un año. Un año en el que Naruto y Hinata compartieron de todo: tristezas, penas, momentos felices, miedos, amargura… todo. Por fin supo que ella lloraba porque la casarían exactamente un año y medio después de ese día, con un desconocido. Naruto estaba que ardía de rabia, como era posible que el padre de Hinata le fuera a hacer algo así. También se enteró que eran intereses económicos: su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, quería expandir su emporio de negocios, llegando, incluso, a prometer a su hija en matrimonio con el hijo de un multimillonario.

Naruto odiaba al padre de su querida Hina, pero no le dejaría hacerle ese mal.

Ese día, cuando se enteró que Hinata dejaría de ser soltera en menos de seis meses, algo se rompió dentro de él. Una pesadez le invadió el pecho, un dolor indescifrable con el simple hecho de pensar en perderla.

Eso jamás pasaría, se prometió. La amaba, esa era la realidad y lucharía por ella.

Cuatro días después, se casaron en secreto, Hinata ya no era una Hyuuga, ni una mujer soltera. Ahora era Hinata Uzukami, esposa del exitoso, guapo y multimillonario Naruto Uzumaki.

Ese día, cuando Naruto la subió a su jet privado y la llevó de luna de miel a Francia, fue cuando Hinata se enteró que él era millonario. Aunque era lo que menos le importaba, fue una gran sorpresa.

Naruto sonrió al recordar el escándalo que armó su madre cuando le presentó a su esposa: la pelirroja lloró, gritó y reclamó por qué no fue invitada, pero cuando Hinata le relató la historia, dejó de objetar, además, fue poco el tiempo que le tomó a su madre amar a Hinata como una hija.

-Naru, tenemos que irnos, tu madre nos está esperando. –Le trató de recordar a Naruto, mientras este se entretenía besándole el cuello, provocando que miles de escalofríos subieran por su espalda.

-Que se espere. –

-Naruto, es su cumpleaños, no quieres que te de otro abrazo mortal, verdad amor. –Dijo burlonamente.

La soltó y, tomándola de la cintura, salieron juntos hacia la fiesta.

Naruto sonrió, al final el año había terminado mal y empezado excelente. El destino le tenía deparado algo mucho mejor y, pensaba, que todo lo que le había tocado vivir y sufrir, había valido la pena, porque, cuando las cosas tienen que ser, serán.

Todo pasa por alguna razón, esa pequeña frase era muy cierta, al final el destino le enseñó que la espera vale la pena, porque, ahora, y con tres años de feliz matrimonio y su primogénito en camino, tenía a alguien que llenaba su vacío, que lo complementaba y le llenaba el alma de vida:

**A Hinata Uzumaki.**

Porque lo que empezó como un pequeño accidente, terminó en una maravillosa historia de amistad y amor.

**Finale.**

.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado mi pequeño one-shot. Este lo tenía pensado subir en cuanto inició el año pero tuve un problema con el archivo: No lo encontraba<p>

Ayer, por fin, lo encontré y por fin pude subir.

Gracias a ti por leerlo. Saludos y espero que tu año haya empezado tan bien como el mío, mis mejores deseos para ustedes, hasta la próxima.

**Karly666-chan**


End file.
